Etude anthropomorphique
by Elro
Summary: OS. Défi 23 du Poney. Où est la limite entre l'animal et l'être humain ? C'est ce que Polin, médecin royal, va tenter de déterminer grâce à une enquète.


Nous voici pour le 23ème défi du Poney ! Et oui, déjà... Que le temps passe vite :)

Le thème est donc "Les gens des Chariots" et Llyane a rajouté la contrainte "enfant". Mon défi y correspond un peu moins que prévu car j'ai décidé ce soir de changer la fin, mais j'estime m'en être acquittée ! *auto-satisfaction off*

* * *

_Je soussignée, Polin, médecin de sa Majesté, avoir fait partie de l'équipe envoyée examiner ces individus des chariots. Je joins à cette missive le compte-rendu de mes observations sur les sauvages._

Nous sommes arrivés à bon port. Le régiment du capitaine Orgil a rapidement dressé le camp dans un petit bois. La rivière n'est pas loin. Je suis courbaturé par le voyage à cheval mais je commencerai mon travail d'observation dès demain. Selon l'un des informateurs d'Orgil, une tribu de sauvages s'est installée quelques milles en amont.

Nous avons discrètement rejoint le campement des hommes sauvages avant l'aube. Nous avons laissé nos chevaux à l'abri pour ne pas les alerter. Il s'agit dès à présent d'observer leurs comportements pour pouvoir déterminer s'ils se classent parmi les Humains ou bien les basses créatures, et s'il faut nous en défier.

Le campement dispose de quatre grands chariots à quatre roues, qui doivent servir de couchage. Ils sont disposés en cercle et on peut encore voir les vestiges d'un feu de camp en leur centre. Nous sommes à quelque distance, mais je pense apercevoir des formes couchées sous les chariots. Impossible de déterminer ce dont il s'agit.

A l'aube, le camp a commencé à s'agiter. Les femmes sont sorties des chariots. J'ai pu en voir au moins six. Elles sont vêtues de manière très colorée. Elles ont ranimé le feu et mis un chaudron à chauffer.

Les hommes se sont levés peu après. Ils se promènent torse nu, comme de vulgaires animaux. Je n'en compte que quatre. Un par roulotte. Ces créatures vivent elles en troupeau -un mâle pour plusieurs femelles- ou s'agit-il de leurs compagnes et de leurs filles ?

Ils ont envoyé deux enfants chercher de l'eau à la rivière, très certainement. De loin, impossible de différencier les garçons des filles : ils sont sales, leur peau marron ressemble à du cuir et ils vont nus.

Nous avons pu nous approcher un peu. Pas assez discrètement cependant. Sous les chariots dormaient des chiens qui ont donné l'alerte. Ils ressemblent aux coyotes, dont j'ai vu l'illustration dans un bestiaire, il y a longtemps. Ils sont efflanqués mais leurs aboiements sont ceux de bêtes féroces. Nous avons prudemment battu en retrait sans que personne du camp ne s'alarme. Ces animaux ignorent-ils la peur ou se pensent-ils déjà chez eux ?

Aspect physiologique :

Sujet mâle :

Taille : environ 170cm

Corpulence : moyenne.

Apparence : La peau foncée. Les cheveux noirs et longs attachés par un lien de cuir. Des yeux de rapace. Ils vont torse nu et portent des pantalons courts et rapiécés. Deux d'entre eux portent un foulard noué sur la tête.

Sujet femelle :

Taille : petite. Environ 150cm

Corpulence : moyenne

Apparence : voir ci-dessus. Elles portent les cheveux très longs et détachés. Jupes très amples de couleurs vives ainsi qu'un corsage brodé. Nombreux bijoux dorés.

Habitat :

Comme dit précédemment, ces individus se logent dans de grands chariots de bois. Les parois possèdent une ouverture, dissimulée par une tenture brodée. Les toits sont plats, et ils y disposent leurs paquetages. J'y ai vu des ballots de tissu ainsi que des cages contenant des oiseaux chanteurs et des poules. Les chariots possèdent quatre roues leur permettant de se déplacer selon leurs besoins (tels des animaux migrants). Ils sont certainement tirés par des sortes de grands bœufs, que j'ai aperçus paissant, plus loin dans la prairie. Ils sont noirs et bien plus grands que les espèces que nous connaissons. Ils ne sont pas entravés. Ce qui soutiendrait l'hypothèse qu'il ne s'agit pas d'Hommes car ils peuvent communiquer et commander aux animaux.

Les chiens dorment sous les chariots et montent la garde, de jour comme de nuit, bien que les gens des Chariots n'aient pas l'air de s'inquiéter des alertes données.

Occupation :

Le matin, les femmes préparent une sorte de gruau : selon mes observations, il semble se composer de céréales, d'eau fraichement puisée, d'œufs et de tranches de viande. Les hommes s'occupent du bois, les enfants de l'eau.

Vient ensuite le moment d'aller nourrir les animaux. Les femmes grimpent sur le toits des chariots et distribuent du grain. Pendant ce temps, les hommes et les enfants nus, réunissent leurs bêtes en criant. Ils possèdent quatre grands bœufs aux cornes torsadées ainsi qu'une dizaine de têtes d'animaux divers : un âne, deux poneys minuscules et hirsutes, quelques chèvres et, étonnement, un couple de daims et leur faon qui tient à peine sur ses pattes frêles.

Alors que les femmes ravaudent les vêtements autour du feu, les hommes s'asseyent à leurs cotés pour travailler le cuir de leurs harnais ou encore à fabriquer des cages à l'aide de grands joncs.

Ils passent leurs soirées en musique : les hommes jouent de sortes de violes et chantent dans leurs langue gutturale qui nous rappelle celle des orcs, les enfants jouent du flutiau et les femmes dansent en faisant tourbillonner leurs jupes multicolores.

Selon ces observations, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une espèce non civilisée de sous-homme, dont il nous faudra nous méfier.

Dans les fermes environnantes, on nous a confié qu'à la nuit tombée, ils venaient enlever les enfants. La raison diverge selon les braves fermiers : les uns nous ont dit qu'ils les mangeaient ou les donnaient à leurs chiens féroces (qui volaient dans les basse-cours et égorgeaient les animaux et les jeunes vierges), d'autres qu'ils les emmenaient dans leurs cages pour les réduire en esclavage dans les terres de Sauron, de l'autre coté de la mer de Rhûn.

Comme sa Majesté nous l'a réclamé, nous sommes parvenus à capturer l'un des jeunes. Sa taille et son apparence sembleraient dénoter, s'il était des nôtres, un âge compris entre huit et dix ans, mais sa sauvagerie, son regard fuyant font d'avantage penser à des démons sans âge des temps anciens.

Nous avons tenté d'observer son comportement en captivité : celui-ci se conduit comme une véritable bête : il attaque quand on s'approche de lui en marmonnant (en grognant ?) et va jusqu'à s'écorcher les ongles contre la pierre de son cachot.

Le capitaine Orgil lui a laissé un cheval de bois, que n'importe quel enfant civilisé considèrerait comme un présent. Le sujet, lui, l'a tout de suite renvoyé à la tête de son bienfaiteur, avec toute l'ingratitude du monde.

J'envisage de l'autopsier prochainement, afin de voir comment il est constitué.

_Plus je l'observe, moins je suis convaincu de l'humanité de ces gens là, et j'implore sa majesté de protéger nos femmes et nos filles. Chassez ces sauvages de nos terres, ils n'y apporteront que maladies et désolation._

_Votre tout-dévoué serviteur,_

Docteur Polin


End file.
